Voltage regulators may regulate an output voltage. For example, a linear voltage regulator may output a voltage of 3.5 volts using a supplied voltage of 14 volts. In various applications, a linear regulator may be configured with a safety system that helps to minimize a risk of damage caused by a failure of the voltage regulator. For example, a safety system generates a failure indication when a voltage output by the linear regulator exceeds 10 volts. Using the failure indication, the voltage regulator is disabled to prevent damage to electrical systems and people using the electrical systems.